Dreams of duty yet to come
by mae-E
Summary: The past, present and future as they know it will be rewritten.  As forgotten members of the silver millennia of both light and dark awaken and re-emerge.  Bringing a new battle which will forge new allies.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my new power rangers/sailor moon crossover. Set after stars for sailor moon. about a year after. and for the rangers its after the ninjetti but before kat. nothing against her i just don't know enough about her to atempt writting her so i leave her out all together. this will be AU cause it will play around with the history of silver millienum a bit. hope all enjoy this.

**DISCLAIMER: **** i own nothing so don't bug me. **

**chapter: 1**

_"It's NOT fair! I spent so long prepairing for this. all the years of training and of sacrafice, and they just rip this away from me. I mean your the first born, you got the golden crystal, your the chosen heir, this was supossed to be mine! my special honor, my life's calling, my birthright, my defining role. But no, a little pollitical trouble and they rip it all away from me. leaving me just the poor little spare." Ranted Terra as she vented to her brother and started to lightly sob out of frustation. Her long lavender streaked black hair falling down into her eyes and across her face._

_Endymion hugged his sister in an attempt to comfort her, as she clearly seemed to be hurting deeply from all that was just taken from her. "I know this is quite a loss for you. But is the loss of a post in serenity's court, all what is really bothering you? or does a certain lunarian prince factor into this? he asked of her. _

_Terra broke away from her brother's embrace to look him square in the face. Her sweat damped training uniform ruffling from the speed of her actions. "What excatly are you ensinuating? Cause i'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." she said trying to play innocent. _

_"Oh come off it, that might work on our parents but its never worked with me. I know the way you look at him, its the same way I've seen him look at you. " he said calling his sister on her bluff._

_"Oh really? that would require you to notice something more than Serenity's pressence at the time." quipped Terra. "Your like a love sick puppy dog whenever your in her pressence." she contiuned on to say. _

_Endymion let out a deep sigh as he conceded to his sister's point. "We make a rather pathetic pair don't we? " he said. _

_"Oh, How so?" asked terra rather puzzled yet entriged by her brother's statment. _

_"Here we are both helplessly in love and we can't do a thing about it. we can't even tell anyone about it." answered endymion as he smiled at his sister, which cause her to giggle._

The scene clouded over and seemed to fade away as it changed to a empty landscape mostly obscured by mist and heavy fog. the outline of a human form appeared in the far distance. A female voice was suddenly heard, as if it was calling out over a great distance.

**"_Find me brother. The time at which I will need your help is fast approaching! Without it, I will be unprepaired for what is impending. Please find me before its too late! Please... Please..._**

The voice pleaded as it seemed to fade away. As if the distance between them seemed to grow to great to be heard across, as the veil of sleep itslef started to lift. As the two dreamers begain to wake, little did they know how this dream would change the course of their lives. Or that they were currently on opposites sides of the planet.

As darien opened his eyes to the morning light filling his appartment, he was counfused as to the dream he just had that as been haunting him for weeks. The last time something like this happened, was when the princess was calling out to him from within serena. Someone from his past was calling out for him. He didn't remember having any siblings during his past in the silver millennium, but there was so much he didn't remember about that time, it was competely possible that he could have had sibillings. At the very least these dreams are a warning of a new fight for them all on the horizon.

OoOoOoOo

As She opened her eyes, she groaned at the bright sunshine. For the third time this week in as many weeks, she had awoken with a pounding headache. and feeling more worn out now then when she went to sleep the night before. She had that dream again. it made no sense to her, but her subconscince had to be trying to tell her something important if it keep repeating the same message over and over. if only she know what it was. Kim groaned again as she looked at the clock. With the way she felt right now, she could tell that this was going to be a very long day ahead of her. So after a moment to collect herslef, Kim made her way to her bathroom so she could get ready for yet another day of high school. And whatever else might come her way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__Here is chapter 2. let me just say that I owe a great deal of thanks to both Heroine of the valley and Falcon4Crane for helping me with this and being my go to peeps on any and all questions for each respective world. And in short getting the story out! :) And a special extra thanks to Heroine of the valley for her additions that added much needed flair to this chapter! While I know this might be slow going but it will be worth sticking around for. Or at least in my opinion it should be. So please be patient. And please review. I appreciate the feedback. With that said on with the show!_

**Disclaimer****: see chapter one.**

**CHAPTER:**** 2**

Raye was on her way to bed when she noticed her grandfather pacing at the front door. He was checking all the charms, saying the Shinto prayers more than usual. It wasn't normal for him to be still up. He was sometimes the first one to go to sleep.

"Are you all right, Grandpa?" she asked.

The old Shinto priest shook his head. "I have a bad feeling."

"It's probably Chad's cooking," said Raye. "Go onto bed."

"You feel it too, don't you, Raye?" inquired Grandpa Hino. "Something is wrong…something evil."

Raye groaned. She had inherited her psychic sense from her Grandpa. The power of Mars gave her a boost in her special abilities so she could do things her Grandpa couldn't. The sacred flame told her more. Yet the two of them could sense danger. Years ago when the sailor scouts had been fighting the Negaverse, he was a target because he held a rainbow crystal. He knew danger was coming moments before Zoicite had attacked him.

Grandpa Hino had a bad feeling one day when they were selling charms and he ordered everyone to come inside. Moments later, there was a typhoon. He sensed when there would be storms and earthquakes, something similar to what animals could do. He sensed danger from suspicious and dangerous people as well.

"Yes," she admitted slowly.

"But I don't know what it is," Grandpa Hino muttered. "I think I'll close the temple for tomorrow."

"Close the temple?" Raye asked. "Seriously?"

"Something's bad in the air…I don't know if it's natural or unnatural…just that it's bad." He said shaking his head.

Raye escorted her Grandfather to bed. "We can meditate on this tomorrow morning. You need your sleep, Grandpa."

"All right, all right," Grandpa Hino said. "Say, are your friends coming tomorrow?"

"What?" Raye asked wondering where Grandpa was going with that question.

"I haven't seen them around lately," he said. "Sometimes you girls get together and….talk when things start going strange." He replied.

"Right," said Raye. 'You just want to oogle them, you old letcher." She said relaxing a little.

"That's not true…" insisted her Grandfather. "So when are you and Chad going to tie the knot?"

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed. "Seriously…you need to go to bed!"

After telling her grandfather goodnight, Raye left the room and walked down the hall. When she heard Chad's snoring from his room, she smirked. She thought she'd never get used to his snoring but somehow she did. She began to wonder too…was there ever going to be something between the two?

Raye went to bed but she couldn't go to sleep. Her mind weighed over what her Grandfather said about bad feelings and ill omens. So she wasn't the only one in the temple that sensed something was bad. It must've been serious if he was feeling it too. She had been watching the news. There were no reports of typhoons or earthquakes. Japan was not at war with anyone and there was no mad criminal on the loose. Raye and her friends hadn't needed to use their sailor powers in a year and a half. Things were quiet, too quiet. It was the calm before the storm. The question was how big was the storm?

It took her nearly four hours to fall asleep and when she did, all she could dream about was all the battles she faced as a Sailor Scout. The Negaverse. The Doom Tree. The Black Moon Family. The Kisenian Blossom. The Death Busters. The Snow Queen Kaguya. The Dead Moon Circus. Badiyanu and her dream bandits. The return of Nehelnia and Galaxia and Chaos. The battle with Chaos was so bad that things were grim and hope was almost lost. Not only the fate of Earth fell in the balance but so did the universe. What could be worse than Chaos?

Raye woke up far before the sun did. There was no way she could go back to sleep. She couldn't shake this feeling anymore. She had to find out what was behind this and she was the only one in the temple that could do it. She scrambled out of bed and toward the scrying room.

Raye knelt down before the fire and began chanting. She wasn't going to move from the spot until she got answers.

When the sun finally came up, Raye was still scrying. She kept pleading with the fire to show her a sign.

It was just a few hours passed dawn and the only one currently awake at the temple was Raye. She was still kneeling in front of the temple fire, deep in prayer. Chanting and calling out to the scared flames to show her what she was missing.

For even though there has been peace for over a year, for the past few weeks she hadn't been able to shake this nagging feeling that something was wrong. The feeling was quickly growing into an almost overwhelming sense of dread. And now that grandfather was starting to pick up on it as well, this only seemed to confirm all she was worried about. That something was defiantly coming to threaten their hard earned peace. She just had to figure out what it was before it was too late. The last time she felt like this was right before the Snow Queen Kaguya attacked. Even then the feeling wasn't as intense as it was this time around.

If her gift was trying to warn her of the threat that loomed on the horizon, she had to figure out exactly what that could be before it had the chance to strike at them. But for all the time she had spent trying to read the fire over the past few days she received no response of any kind from it.

Her frustration finally getting the better of her, she stopped and just looked at the fire in a slightly annoyed manor. Her mind drifted off to Pluto, would she tell them if a new threat was coming? Pluto wasn't one to talk of the future unless there was a great and impending threat to the time stream. Until then they were on their own.

Just when she was about to leave her spot in front of the fire to get ready to start her day, the door behind her was blown completely off its track by a sudden and fierce gust of wind, causing it to collapse into the room and onto the floor. The temple's flame flickered wildly and came dangerously close to being extinguished. But at the last moment recovered and seemed to burn even stronger than before. It was in that moment that Raye finally got a response from the scared flames.

She saw the moon and a massive shadow engulf it. Then that shadow slowly stretches out and reaches for earth as if it were a giant hand. Then a brilliant flash of multi colors streaks, as if a rainbow suddenly appeared, acting as a buffer between the shadow and earth. Then a blinding flares of silver, gold and lavender light. And when that cleared the shadow was gone and both planets glowed brightly.

Raye was almost hyperventilating from the intensity of the vision. She knew now without a doubt that there was another battle on the horizon for them all. But what shocked her most was that the vision seemed to imply that this enemy would actually come from the moon itself. She had to call the others. She had to tell them as soon as possible.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Serena and Darien were on a date at Crown Fruit Parlor. Serena kept looking like she was about to fall asleep in her sundae.

"Earth to Serena," Darien said gently.

"Huh, what?" Serena yawned.

"What's up?" Darien asked. "You would've eaten your whole sundae by now."

Serena gasped, straightening up and gobbling her sundae. "I'm sorry, Darien!"

"Slow down, Meatball Head," Darien laughed. "You'll give yourself an ice cream headache!"

Serena swallowed a mouthful of ice cream and wiped her mouth. "Oh, right."

"Did you pull an all-nighter studying?" Darien asked studying her closely.

"Hardly," she said. "More like an all-nighter trying to sleep. I been having some bizarre dreams lately…must've been the Rhubarb pie." She shrugged and scooped up some ice cream, "Probably nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, probably," Darien murmured not convinced.

"Oh hey, by the way, Raye called." Serena continued. "There's a meeting at Raye's later today. She wanted you to come."

"Is everything all right?" Darien asked, pausing from taking a drink.

"I don't know, except that she said it was urgent," Serena explained.

OoOoOoOoOo

Later on that afternoon all the girls and Darien had arrived at Raye's temple for the meeting she had called. They all knew for her to call a meeting it had to be something rather serious. For they have not had to do this since the defeat of Galaxia. So the atmosphere in the room was rather tense.

"What's up, Raye?" Lita asked. "Sensed any baddies out there?"

The scout of thunder was happy to have a rest from battle, but after a year and a half she was getting antsy. She missed the action of being a sailor scout.

"I don't know," said Raye. "I've been getting bad vibes for weeks now."

"You didn't say anything?" Mina asked.

Raye shook her head. "I didn't think it was serious until Grandpa started having them too. He told me last night he felt that something bad was going to happen. So I did a fire reading and I got a vision."

"And?" Darien prompted.

"I saw a shadow over the moon," Raye explained. "Then it started to spread to Earth. Then I saw a bunch of colors, like a rainbow shielding the earth, holding the shadow at bay. Then bursts of silver, gold and lavender light. This vanquished the shadow. I think that this enemy may come from the moon so I thought I should tell you guys right away."

'Luna, do you remember any bad guys from the moon?" Lita asked.

"We did have some criminals, thieves and such," Luna admitted, "But none with great power."

"Serena," Darien turned to his girlfriend. "You said that you've been having weird dreams."

All eyes went to Serena and Serena gasped, waving her hands. "I told you, it was the Rhubarb pie!"

"Don't think so," said Darien. "Because I've been having weird dreams too…and I don't eat Rhubarb pie."

Darien cleared his throat and addressed the girls. "For weeks now, I've been dreaming about a girl—that's supposedly my sister from a thousand years ago." He added as Serena gave him a jealous look. "Have you been dreaming of something like that, Serena?"

Serena sighed. "Yeah, about a guy, who kept calling me his sister. The way he was calling out to me it was almost as if he needed me, in quite a desperate manor."

"But when we visited the moon back when we fought the Negaverse, Queen Serenity said nothing about the Moon Princess having a brother!" remarked Amy.

"Or of the fact that the earth prince having a sister." remarked Lita.

"Could these dreams be connected?" Asked Mina.

All eyes in the room when to Raye.

"What? Just cause I'm psychic doesn't mean I can decipher dreams." stated Raye in a bit of a huff.

"I think it might be. Because the last time I had dreams like this, was when the moon princess was calling out to me to find her. Before she awakened in Serena." Said Darien.

"The rainbow in your vision was that supposed to be us?" asked Lita

"I think so, I mean who else could it be?" answered Raye.

"Just how many teams of superheroes do you think live on this planet?" commented Mina as she started to laugh.

The others smiled yet didn't dare laugh for they all saw they dirty look Lita shot at Mina and did not want it turned on them.

"Well if the silver light was Serena's crystal, and the gold light was the gold crystal that Darien has, who is the lavender light?" asked Raye

"Maybe it one of the siblings that I or Darien are dreaming about?" Answered Serena.

As they all let the information sink in and think about what it all could mean the room fell into silence with the only exception being the sound of Amy typing away on her mercury computer.

After about 5 minutes Serena was the one to break the silence and ask, "What are you doing Amy?"

"I'm trying to find any mention of siblings of the moon or earth in the computer's archives. I haven't been able to find any mention of them actually existing what so ever. But I did find two files that I have not been able to access." Answered Amy.

"How is it possible for there to be files on that computer that you of all people can't access?" asked Darien.

"Why is it that when we got our memories back of the past, there wasn't a single memory of my having a brother, or Darien having a sister. How do you forget a whole person? "Asked Serena a bit confused.

"It's almost as if someone didn't want us to remember them." stated Lita.

"There were a lot of people on the moon that night when queen Serenity used the crystal to send us to earth. It is quite possible there are a lot more citizens of the moon out there lying dormant in others. It's entirely possible that they could be out there somewhere." said Mina

"A very good point Mina, but while it's true we couldn't remember everyone who was there that night, it does seem that someone went thru a great deal of trouble to wipe those 2 particular people from our memories." commented Amy.

"But who would want to do that? Who would even have the power to do so?" asked Raye.

Just then, as if on cue, in the corner of the room, a reddish purple light appeared. It quickly expanded until it filled up the entire space from celling to floor. In the next moment Sailor Pluto emerged from the portal of light and entered the room.

"Soldiers, Princess, Prince." Pluto greeted all of them.

"What are you doing here Pluto?" asked Darien.

"I have come to return something to you. For the time has come to do so." She answered.

With that she held her garnet staff over her head as the garnet globe started to glow. The reddish purple light reached out and filled the room, touching every mind in its path and unlocking doors to long forgotten memories.

Memories came flooding back to all of them like a tsunami. The room felt completely silent as they all tried to process the sheer volume of memories that had just returned.

After several moments it was Raye that managed to speak up first. "Why was this hidden from us? And what do you mean that the time had come to return them to us?"

"I can tell you it was on the queen's orders. She knew that the way things were unraveling between the earth and the moon that there was a very real possibility that the moon kingdom might not survive. She knew the course of action she would have to take if that came to pass. Knowing their might come a need to awaken the princess and her court if the Negaverse were to break free, she asked me to put a block on the memories of the moon princess's younger brother Tranquility and the earth prince's twin sister Terra. Knowledge of their existence would have put them in danger as well as distracted you from your mission." Responded Pluto.

"How would we have put them in danger?" asked Serena.

"If you had known about them you would have looked for them. This would have exposed their existence to your enemy. In turn giving the Negaverse something to use against you, possibly changing the course of history and endangering the time stream." answered Pluto.

"If that is so then why bother removing the blocks now? Doesn't the same thing still apply?" asked Lita.

"There was always a very slim chance that there would be need to awaken them both at some point in the future if a certain threat arose. " answered Pluto.

"But until then..." she had continued on to say but was cut off by Serena who said, "Mother wanted at least one of her children to be safe and happy with the one they loved. Living as normal a life as possible, for as long as possible."

Pluto only nodded in response to Serena's words confirming the truth in them.

But that certain threat is now coming?" asked Darien

"Yes it is. And the only way to stop it will be with both children of the moon and earth." Answered Pluto.

"And that is why Serena and Darien are having dreams of their siblings reaching out and calling for them." Asked Amy.

"Yes, the coming threat has caused them to stir within the ones they were reborn into, and are slowly starting to wake." replied Pluto.

"The fire showed me that this threat was to come from the moon. How is that possible?" asked Raye

"It is not time for you to know that yet. So I cannot tell you. But I can tell you that this is a very old threat." Responded Pluto.

"Do you know who Tranquility and Terra are? Or where they are?" asked Mina.

"I cannot tell you that either. But I can tell you that the last time I picked up traces of their energy it was on the west cost of America." Answered Pluto.

"Shall we be expecting to see the others on this mission?" asked Serena.

"No, you shall be on your own for this one." Answered Pluto.

"But why?" answered Lita.

"For only you inner solders were on the moon that night of the final battle. So it will be you that will have to face this. But if you find those you seek you will have more than enough power to face this threat. "Answered Pluto solemnly.

"I can tell you no more at this time. Good luck everyone." said Pluto. Then she left the same way she came.

Leaving Serena, Darien, and the rest of the scouts with more questions than answers. But at least she was able to point them in the right direction. The rest of the meeting was spent trying to figure out how to detect where on the west cost of America Tranquility and Terra might be. And how to explain going there for an extended period of time once they did narrow down a location.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was a beautiful spring morning when a disheveled pink blur rushed thru the entrance of Angel Grove high school. Kim raced down the steps and across the hallway to her locker.

She wore a plain pink sundress with matching pink sandals. Her hair was left down and she wore no make-up. Which was unusual for her but she just did not have the time to put it on this morning. This meant that the dark circles under her eyes were clear for all to see.

Between the headache that was just starting to fade to a dull throb thanks to the aspirin she took before leaving the house, and the weird dream she had the night before causing her to wake up more exhausted then when she went to sleep that night, she was running late this morning. What was worse was that being so tired was making her clumsy cause she had been dropping things or knocking them over all morning. This was frustrating her and making her grouchy.

After three or four attempts she finally managed to get her locker door open. "Finally!" she mumbled to herself. She managed to get the books she need for her morning classes without much difficulty.

She yawned as she closed her locker. Then just she was about to head to class she heard her name called. She turned to see her boyfriend approaching her. He appeared to be in as rough shape as her this morning. The same dark circles under his eyes and his white shirt and khaki pants seemed a bit rumpled. His hair was also down, as if he hadn't the time to deal with it. But then again running late wasn't out of the ordinary for him.

"Morning hansome." she greeted him causing her to smile for the first time that morning. He always did make her feel better regardless of what her problems were.

He smiled weakly at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned?

"I've got a pounding headache, but I was running so late this morning and didn't have time to take anything for it. You wouldn't happen to be carrying around any aspirin would you Kim?" he asked.

"Let me check my purse." she answered.

She grabbed her pale pink purse and opened it to check. After a minute or two of searching she found a small bottle aspirin.

"Here you go tommy." Said Kim as she handed him the bottle.

"Thanks beautiful." he responded as he opened the bottle as took out two. Then closed it and handed it back.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who needs these." remarked Kim as she dropped the bottle back into her purse.

"Did you wake up with a headache too?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah I did." she answered.

Just then two mismatched, leather clad students turned the corner and came into view.

"Speaking of headaches..." commented Kim as the pair came over to the couple.

"Well if it isn't the school's most popular couple! You two don't look so good, there wouldn't happen to be trouble in paradise? If so I'm still available." Mentioned the more heavy set of the pair, as he winked at Kim in what was supposed to be an alluring manor.

Kim just rolled her eyes as she brought her hand up to cover a yawn at the same time.

"I so don't have the energy to waste dealing with the two of you this morning. You seriously need to back off." Commented Kim it a bit of a snarky tone.

"Awe, is pinky a little grouchy this morning?" The taller, lankier one said.

"I think your right Skull. I think little Kimmy here woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The heavy set one said.

Skull laughed obnoxiously at his companion's rude comment, then said, "Good one Bulk."

"I said BACK OFF!" snapped Kim as she raised her voice at the two leather clad bullies. She then stormed off down the hall.

As the two made to follow after her they were stopped by Tommy.

A low menacing growl seemed to be emanating from him and was just audible over the din of the hallway traffic. His glare was ice cold and carried a matching level of malice.

"You heard her." he said in such a tone that would make anyone's blood run cold. Then he turned and walked off, to catch up with his girlfriend, leaving the 2 bullies shaking in their shoes.

After taking a moment or two to regain control of themselves, Bulk asked his companion "Man, what is their problem?" Skull just shrugged as the two walked off in another direction.

It only took a few moments for Tommy to catch up to Kim.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just too tired to deal with those two." answered Kim, as she happened to yawn on the last word.

"How come you're so tired this morning?" he asked her, a little concerned for her well-being.

"I didn't sleep well last night. Not that you look all that well rested either." she answered as she smiled at him.

"I was up late finishing my mythology report for history class, what kept you up?" He asked.

"I been having strange dreams on and off for the past three weeks, last night being one of them." she answered him.

She looked to see the shock on his face and the fact that he had stopped in his tracks.

"You too?" he asked in a tone that matched the shock on his face.

"You mean you been having strange dreams too?" she asked him.

"Yeah, where your lost and calling out for someone to help?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "What do you think it means?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I don't think it has to mean anything. It could be just simply be a dream, we just think it does mean something cause of who we are." He said tucking a strand of his hair behind his ears.

"It's possible that I'm just being a bit paranoid. How do you explain it then?" she asked him.

"Well I'm not sure about you, but I think all the mythology from history class is starting to get to me." he said with a bit of a chuckle.

Kim laughed a bit at his words. "Maybe your right, I remember saying the word brother repeatedly in my dream. Maybe I just have Jason on my mind." She said.

"That's most likely it. Maybe you should try to call him this weekend. You have the number of where he staying right." he asked her.

"Yeah, I have the number, but I'll have to ask my mom's permission first before making an international call. But maybe I'll do that." She said biting her lip.

"Well now that is settled there only one thing left to worry about." he said as he grinned brightly at her.

"And just what might that be?" she asked as she smiled just as brightly back at him.

"Falling asleep in class!" he answered, with a twinkle in his eye and an amused tone in his voice.

At this Kim burst out laughing. "Today, you might be right." she said.

And with that the happy couple continued on to class, without thought or knowledge of what lay ahead of them. How it would change the very course of their lives forever, and just how soon such change would come upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. thanks to all those who are continuing to read this and to both of my very patient, understanding, and helpful betas!_

**DISCLAIMER: **** I own nothing!**

It had been two days since Pluto's visit, and they had gathered together, after school, this warm early autumn day to discuss the ramifications of all she had revealed to them. The meaning of it all and how it tied into Raye's vision, along with what the next steps in their plans should be were also topics of discussion at this meeting. Because understanding the information they had, and how it all related to each other, will allow them to more clearly plan their future actions. The meeting went on for about two hours, but even with all the memories they had regained they were still seriously lacking in vital information. All they knew for sure was that they would soon have to journey to America to find the missing pieces of their team, and pray that they would not be too late in doing so.

Just as the meeting was breaking up at the temple and they were all starting to get ready to go their separate ways Amy comes up to Darien and Serena as they are about to leave and says, " I think I have found a way to narrow down the search field for Tranquility and Terra."

"How Amy?" asked Darien.

"By searching for their energy signatures." answered Amy.

"What the heck is an energy signature?" asked Serena in a confused tone.

"Each living thing gives off energy. Different types depending on what kind of being the thing in question is. The strongest coming from humans." explained Amy.

"This is why the monsters that collected energy that we fought with went mainly after humans." commented Darien.

"Exactly." replied Amy.

"So how does that help us?" asked Serena.

Both Darien and Amy shook their heads a bit at Serena's comment but let it go, and continued on with conversation.

"Well it helps us because like fingerprints a person's energy signature is unique to them." answered Amy.

"So you mean something like an aura, and everyone has one?" asked Serena

"For lack of a better word, yes." answered Amy.

"So if these signatures are unique to each person how can we help?" asked Darien.

"How do we look for something, when we don't know what it is we are looking for?" asked Serena.

"That is easy to explain, we just have to look for something similar. By using you two as reference samples, I can give my computer something to compare to. Since for all of us that hold planetary powers, that leaves a distinctive distortion or mark upon our auras. Since you each hold powers from the same planet as those we are looking for, I just need to find auras that bare similar distortions. All I need to be able to do that, is to record an energy reading from each of you with the computer." answered Amy.

"Do we need to transform?" Darien asked.

"No, actually it is better to do this in your civilian forms." answered Amy.

"How long will this take? My mother is going to be expecting me home soon." asked Serena.

"Not long at all. With the program I created it should only take about five to ten minutes each." answered Amy.

"I asked Raye if we could use her room for privacy while we do this and she agreed. She even said she make sure we weren't disturbed." commented Amy.

They walked back into Raye's room and sat back down around the little table in the middle of the room.

"So how will this work?" asked Darien.

"Simple, just sit still for a few minutes as I have the computer take scans of the energy you naturally give off." answered Amy.

"That is it?" asked Serena.

"Yeah that is it. Once I have the scans completed I should be able to get the computer to narrow the search area down to one town, five to ten miles at least. That will be the best that I can manage and even that will take a few days." answered Amy.

"It will be more than enough Amy. I'm sure we can manage one town." said Serena.

"That is good to hear." replied Amy.

With that Amy set the mercury computer up on the table and pointed it at Darien first. She reached up and squeezed her right earing and her visor appeared. She typed at quick speed on the computer's keyboard as she analyzed the reading she was receiving on the visor. After about five minutes Amy looked up and said, "Ok I've got what I need from you Darien."

She shifted the computer to point at Serena and said, "Ok, now for you Serena. Now remember for this to work correctly you have to hold still until I tell you." said Amy.

"Ok" said Serena.

As Amy was preforming the scan on Serena, she managed to stay still but her face seemed to scrunch up as if there was something wrong.

"Are you ok Serena?" asked Darien.

"Mm-hum." responded Serena without moving.

As time ticked slowly on while Amy conducted the scan, Serena's face scrunched up more and more.

Finally Amy said, "Ok, I'm done Serena you can move now if you want."

Serena exhaled loudly, as one hand went quickly to her nose and the other to her upper back, as she started to scratch.

"I had the worst itch, and it was so hard to resist moving to scratch it while you were doing the scan." said Serena.

Both Amy and Darien just looked at her then started laughing out loud.

"What? What's so funny?" ask Serena confused.

This only made them both laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>A Week has passed since everyone regained their memories and a few days since Amy had completed the scans of Serena and Darien. In that time the scouts and Darien had made much progress, starting with the fact that Amy was able to access the locked files on her mercury computer, which held all the known history and knowledge of Terra and Tranquility. Also Amy used the scans she took of Serena and Darien a few days ago to start the search with her computer. In the hopes that the energy signatures were close enough to who they were seeking to act as an effective baseline in her scans of the west coast of North America. With the hope that they would be able to narrow down the search area to a more manageable sized area to more closely search, like a city or town. This way both Raye and Darien's powers could be of some use as well.<p>

Raye had spent countless hours in front of her temple's flame trying to get any more answers from it, but it was to no avail.

The rest of the scouts spent as much time as possible coaching Serena on her English. So by the time they finally left for America she would be fluent enough to get by without any help. And slowly but surely it was starting to pay off.

In fact they were going to meet at Amy's place today for their meeting. Cause her mother was on call at the hospital and wouldn't be home till late tonight. And Raye was starting to suspect her grandfather was beginning to get suspicious of their daily meetings. In light of the fact that the feelings of dread were becoming stronger and he was picking up on them more and more. The last thing she needed was for him to overhear scout business on top of that.

"So find anything yet?" asked Lita.

"Well according to the data I've compiled so far I've managed to narrow it down to the state of California, but that is about it for now." answered Amy with a sigh.

"Well that is progress right?" asked Lita as she looked around the room at the others.

"Not very much I'm afraid. California is a very big place." answered Amy not once looking up from her computer screen.

Serena's laughter caught the attention of the room. They all turned to look over to see her reading a comic book.

"Serena! You're supposed to be practicing your English." Raye snapped as she snatched the book from Serena's hands.

"I was Raye!" Whined Serena as she reached for the book and missed as Raye pulled it out her reach.

"How is this practicing?" Raye questioned as she flipped thru the pages of the book, and all she saw were pictures. "What is this? It's in English." commented Raye when she realized that the print was not in Japanese.

"I told you I was practicing. Mina gave it to me." Serena said as she managed to snatch the book back from Raye. She then stuck her tongue out at Raye. This caused Raye to do the same in return. Everyone else in the room just shook their heads at the display. This was nothing new to them and they had learned to just let them fight it out.

"They were all the rage in England when I was there, and I figured this would be a great way to get Serena to practice her English reading skills as well." said Mina commented with a smile.

All the others looked at Mina highly impressed.

"That was great thinking Mina" replied Darien looking from Mina to Serena who was sitting back down and reading her English comic book. He turned back to his sketch pad when he saw that Serena was occupied.

"Thank you." replied Mina with a bright smile.

"What are you doing?" Raye asked Darien he looked up from his sketch pad.

"I'm trying to come up with a sketch of Terra. But I just can't seem to make it come out right. I can see her so clearly in my mind now, but when I go to put it on paper, it just disappears." Darien answered with a frustrated sigh. He gripped the pencil willing it to draw the picture that he saw in his head.

"Disappears how?" Serena asks as she puts the comic book down and walks over to look at what Darien had, which wasn't much just a few lines here and there.

"It's like it clouds over and is obscured by fog." Darien answered looking up at Serena standing at his side.

"Interesting, could it be that the uncertainty of her present form is clouding your ability to record her past one?" asked Lita drawing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"Well it is said that twins have an almost physic connection to each other. What if since Terra isn't awake enough to know what she currently looks like, and it is that confusion that is transferring to Darien prohibiting him from drawing what Terra looks like." answered Lita.

"So her confusion is interfering and causing the fog?" asked Raye to clarify.

"Yeah." responded Lita.

"Well, it is an interesting theory Lita. Too bad there is no real way to test it. At least not until we find Terra and Tranquility." commented Amy as she finally did look up from her computer.

"Well wherever they might be I hope they are together and happy." said Serena in a somewhat wistful tone.

"What were they like?" asked Raye. She wanted to know more about these people that had been a part of her princess and prince's lives so long ago.

"You should remember as well as the rest of us." answered Serena a bit surprised at Raye's question.

"Well we don't have as many memories of them as you two do." answered Raye as she gestured to herself and the others. "The majority of the memories we have are of times of training and other such official formalities. You and Darien have memories of who they were as individuals. I figure that maybe some of their more dominate personality traits might have carried over to their reborn selves. To help give an idea of something to look for when we get to wherever we are going?" responded Raye as the other scouts nodded.

"That's a good idea Raye." commented Mina.

"Ok. Well I remember that we were always referred to as the kingdom's heart and soul, its heir and warrior, her being its heart and me being its soul. She was indeed a fine warrior; we used to train together and with the generals a great deal. It got to a point where we were equally matched. It also got to a point that both Jedite and Zoycite refused to spar with her because she would always beat them." replied Darien with eyes closed. It was almost as if he could see her fighting in front of him now.

"Wow really?" asked Serena. She didn't really have as many memories of Terra like Darien did, but the way he described her made her wish she did.

"Yeah, she was that good. Whether it was hand to hand or with swords she was lethal. But she truly excelled at using a bow and arrows. No one on earth could best her when it came to that." Darien stated with a proud smile as he opened his eyes.

"That's really great to know, but what about the person she was?" asked Raye thinking that being a warrior wouldn't really help them in finding her.

"Oh, of course, well anyway, she was very compassionate person. Always willing to listen to someone's problems, she could be very cheerful and made those around her happy. She was also fiercely loyal to those she cared for. This meant she could be quite protective at times. But she also had a fearful temper, and could be very stubborn. She was also very driven individual. Anything she did it was 100 percent effort. She never accepted anything less either from herself or those around her. She also had a good sense of humor, and the most infectious laugh." answered Darien.

"She sounded like quite a woman." said Mina watching the faraway look in Darien's eyes.

"So she was stubborn, just how much?' asked Lita wanting to know how stubborn Darien's sister really was.

"Oh she was always very stubborn. In fact that was one of the sole reasons she learned how to use a sword. Because someone told her that since she was a girl she would never be able to be any good at it. She was always a bit competitive. Which always made training with her interesting." answered Darien as he looked at Lita.

"Really how so?" asked Amy joining in on the conversation.

"Well no matter what the person she trained with did, she would always try her best to top it. Especially if the other person was me." replied Darien with a chuckle.

"Sounds like you were very close. That you loved each other a great deal." commented Serena.

"Yeah, we did. We were family." replied Darien in a bit of a faraway tone.

Serena placed her hand on his shoulder with a knowing look reflected in her eyes. She knew just what family meant to him. Especially since he couldn't remember his own, and just how long he had been alone till they found each other.

Just then the computer started to beep, and the moment was broken as the scouts remembered that they still had to look for them.

"What does it say Amy?" asked Raye taking a step closer and leaning in to try to see the screen.

"Well it's been able to narrow things down to central California. But that is still a rather big area. I don't know if the computer is going to be able to narrow things down any farther from here with the current parameters." answered Amy as she typed in a few more things.

"Just how are we going to get to wherever we need to go once we figure it out? I mean how are we ever going to explain to our families and to school about picking up and leaving for another country." asked Raye knowing that they couldn't just up and leave.

"I've been working on that. I think I came up with an answer but it does mean perpetrating a rather large deception on everyone, our families, and the schools here and in America. But I think I've managed to work it out in such a way as for nobody to catch on to it. It did call for me to hack into the schools computers and set up a false exchange program which has chosen all of us as the recipients. There is all the documentation needed to back this up for all of us. Once we find the town to start looking more closely in I will choose a school and hack into their computers and setup the same thing there so they will expect us. I have attained copies of all of our records and have transferred them all into English, making modifications as necessary." answered Amy as she looked up at all of them.

All of the others looked stunned at Amy, and at the fact that Amy was capable of masterminding such an elaborate yet foolproof ruse for them to use, seemed in direct contrast with the girl they knew, the honorable yet somewhat shy bookworm who never broke the rules if she could help it.

"Man, am I glad she on our side!" commented Mina.

After a few moments Mina spoke up to ask, "Where exactly are we going to be staying once we get there?" It was something everyone wanted to know. They didn't know anyone in California.

"I'll explain." stated Amy. She then got up and walked into another room, then returning a few moments later with a medium sized box. "My father is an artist who likes to travel the world. He sent me this package just a week ago. There was also a letter, in which he told me that he has spent the last 2 months in California working on a massive public monument. He found one town that he thought was so beautiful, and inspired him so much he bought a home there, so as to return there every so often, with the hopes that one day mother and I could come visit him. He also sent me several of the painting he did in his spare time in different locations. He also mentioned how he was soon to leave for Paris, France, to help a friend of his with his art show. So the house will be empty now, and free for us to use." answered Amy.

"Well that answers that question." remarked Mina.

As the others looked upon the different paintings, one in particular stood out to Dairen. It was one set at sunset, overlooking a beautiful lake. With a large bolder off to the right and in front of the bolder is the silhouette of a young couple locked in a passionate embrace the light dancing off the lake throwing the young lovers into the shadows. He felt an unexplainable draw to this painting and reached out for it. As his fingers connected with it he felt a sudden charge like an electrical shock. Followed by the sudden urge to be there, to find that place in the picture, he knew without a doubt this was where they needed to go. He didn't even question his reaction.

"Darien?" Serena called out to him and it broke him from his trance and back to table where all the others were staring at him.

"Are you alright?' Serena asked looking very concerned about him. He didn't normally act like this.

He shook his head to clear his mind then answered, "Yes I'm alright. In fact I know where we have to go. We have to go here. Whatever town this is, it is where we need to be. "He stated somewhat urgently, while looking at the others.

"The name of the location should be on the back of the painting." mentioned Amy in a matter of faculty tone.

Darien quickly flipped the painting over to read the handwriting on the back of the frame. "Angel Grove, California" He read aloud.

Everyone looked from Darien to Amy, who quickly went to her computer.

"That is in the boundary of the area the computer narrowed it down to. Directly in the middle to be exact and it is the same town my father bought the house in." commented Amy.

"So we finally know where we are going? That is great!" said Serena with a smile.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"With this information I should have us ready to go in a few days." said Amy turning back to her computer.

With that being said they all knew that in this moment their adventure had truly begun, and the next battle was one step closer. And while they did not relish a return to battle, the drive and determination to find those lost members of their team outweighed it all. So with that in mind they were ready to face anything to achieve that goal.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_The sound of clashing swords rang out thru out the training area. Everyone in the immediate area was watching in awe as the two princes spared against each other. They matched each other at practically every turn. Both were drenched in sweat from the exertion of the past hour, till finally the match ended in a draw. _

_"We seem to be evenly matched." Commented Endymion as he held his hand out to shake his opponent's hand. _

_"It would seem so and thank you so much for the opportunity to do this. I haven't had such good workout since before I left home. Yet you seemed to have the more enthusiastic cheerleader." Responded Prince Tranquility, as he shook Prince Endymion's hand, with an amused smirk upon his face. _

_"Well she is my twin, she kind of has to." laughed Endymion, as he looked over at his sister, who had been watching from the sidelines the whole time._

_"Well-spoken brother." replied Terra as she approached the two princes dressed in her training uniform, with an almost mischievous twinkle in her eye. _

_She smiled brightly, and without a word her brother handed over his sword to her and stepped back. Shaking his head almost as if he pitied the Moon Prince for what he was in for. Terra was not someone to be underestimated._

_Tranquility looked confused at Princess Terra as she gripped the sword and prepared to use it. He didn't know what was going on, or what exactly she was planning to do. _

_"I don't understand…" he commented as Terra smiled at him. What was going on? He couldn't help but think to himself._

_"You wanted to see what the Earth had to offer, to truly do so you have to face its heart as well as its soul." explained Terra as she got into her fighting stance._

_"You want me to fight you?" The Moon prince asks of her, as recognition of her intentions dawned upon him. He knew she was training as a soldier but, they couldn't possibly fight each other. He didn't want to hurt the Princess._

_"Naturally." answered Terra. _

_This was soon followed by a loud round of laughter from Endymion and his generals._

_It was then followed by cat calls from said generals. _

_"Afraid to fight a girl?" one of them called out._

_"Fearful she too much of a challenge?" another said._

_"Or not enough of one?" a third called out._

_"Coward" A fourth said with a laugh._

_"On the contrary, where I come from the fiercest warriors are women, and they guard my sister." responded Tranquility, as he addressed the generals as a whole, while keeping his eye on the Princess._

_"Wisely put, Young Prince. You are a man who speaks from experience." remarked Terra from her place in the training ring. A smug smile rose to her lips and drew the amusement up into her features. _

_"But will you now be brave enough to show us some of that experience in action?" asked Endymion. Struggling to keep the humor out of his voice while doing so and not quite managing it. The Moon Prince didn't know what he was getting into with his sister._

_"It seems that the situation does call for it, if only to humor both your Highnesses." Answered Tranquility with the same amused manner and bowing slightly while speaking. _

_"Oh, believe me it does." commented Terra. Her eyes practically dancing with delight. _

_With that the match commenced in a flurry of motion, the air filled once again with the clanging of sword upon sword. Only this time there was a much quicker and aggressive pace to the fight, as the opponents were little more than blurs to the eye. Those that were in awe at the first match were utterly astonished at the current one. The excitement of those watching grew to a fevered pitch as the fight continued. For the next two hours those watching were just astonished at what they were seeing. Then finally a cry of pain was heard as a sword went flying off to the side away from the sparing pair. In the next moment Prince Tranquility was flat on his back with Princess Terra's sword at his throat. _

_"I believe I win!" said Terra as she stood there breathing heavy but still wearing her smile._

_"You certainly have!" exclaimed an exhausted yet amazed Tranquility, While breathing just as heavily as she currently was; he was quite impressed with her skills._

_As they made eye contact the charged looked that passed between the two went completely unnoticed by all the others in their company. The connection between the two was only broken when Endymion picked up his sister in celebration and twirled her around. While one of the generals helped Tranquility up off the floor and he brushed himself off._

_Fog started to quickly obscure the scene as it faded away leaving only an empty fog strewn space. In the extreme distance the shape of a human form could just be recognized. She shouted out "**Please brother, you must hurry! Time is running out. You must find me before it is too late!" **_

_"**Hold on I'm coming! I'm bringing help with me." **She just barely heard him over the vast distance. The voice was so faint and yet the pleading in its tone was still clear. It filled her with Hope as everything went dark. _

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kim suddenly awoke to find herself slumped over a table surrounded by books and papers. For a moment she didn't know quite where she was. Only that her head was pounding like crazy. She then suddenly heard her name called and warmth upon her right shoulder. She slowly turned in that direction as she sat up in her chair and away from the table. As her eyes focused she found Rocky sitting next to her. "What's going on? Where am I?" asked Kim as she looked at him and rubbed her eyes.

"You're at the Youth Center, Sleeping Beauty." He joked in answer to her question while sitting down beside her.

"And I've come to waken the fair maiden, since Prince Charming seems to be running late, as usual." He continued on to say and building on his previous joke, smirking as he did so.

"In your dreams Ape Man!" she replied in an amused tone, one that caused him to laugh out loud.

He looked over at her papers as she reached over for her purse.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her as saw her searching around for something in her bag. It wasn't weird for her to be searching her bag since he always thought it was too big for her.

"The bottle of aspirin I usually keep in here. I got a pounding headache." She answered him as she managed to find the small bottle and pull it out from the depths of her bag.

"Homework can be a pain but I've never seen anyone take that literally before. "He commented as he saw her open the bottle and take out two pills. He had rarely seen Kim take anything before even when she had taken a beating from the putties and whatever monster Zedd and Rita had sent that day.

She gave him a glare that seemed to communicate the thought, that's not funny, as she popped the pills into her mouth and then sipped from her glass. In that moment he could see just how exhausted she appeared, and was suddenly concerned about the girl he considered like a little sister to him. Something was going on.

"Kim, are you alright?" He asks her in a now serious and concerned tone.

"I'm fine aside from the headache. Why do you ask?" She asked avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well, you look so tired. Not just now, but for the last 3 weeks. I heard you been falling asleep in classes, as well which isn't like you, and you seemed to have lost your spark as if you just going thru the motions of your day. In fact now that I think about it Tommy has been the same way as well." He said cocking his head to the side.

She watched as he fell into thought after his statement, as if he was trying to puzzle it out. And by the way his facial expression suddenly changed into a somewhat shocked look, the conclusion that he arrived at was easy for her to guess.

"That is SO not it Rocky!" she exclaimed as she slapped him on the arm. Rocky's mind was so dirty sometimes.

"OW!" he said as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh please." She said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew that she didn't hit him hard enough to actually hurt him.

"So then what is the cause?" He asked her turning serious.

"I'm not really sure. The only thing I can think of is that it is right around the time I started having these weird dreams. I always feel so drained afterwards when I wake up." she answeredd truthfully.

"Were you having one just now?" He asked her.

She thought about it for a minute then answered," Yeah, I was but it was a little different this time."

"How so?" he asked her, clearly, very worried for her.

"Well it has always been like I'm lost in a fog and calling out to someone, but never getting an answer. This time I got one." She answered keeping her voice low. She didn't want anyone to hear what she was saying because there was a part of her that thought she was crazy.

"What do you think it means?" He asked.

"I don't know but this time I felt hopeful." She answered.

Before the conversation could go any further their communicators went off.

"Are you up to this?" He asked her placing his hand on top of hers. He knew that Tommy would not take it well if Kimberly got hurt because she was exhausted.

"I have to be. Let's go." She said with a nod.

With that being said they got up and walked over to a secluded corner of the Youth Center that was completely out of earshot and sight, so that they could answer their communicators to see that was going on.

"We read you Zordon," stated Rocky as he raised his wrist to his mouth and answered his communicator.

"Putties have been detected in the park. Meet the others there immediately." Their mentor informed them in a calm tone.

"Right away." said Rocky, and then ended the transmission, then him and Kim teleported to the park to help the others.

Upon arriving at the park they see the others fighting with at least a dozen putties and also see that they are sorely out numbered.

"Think they could use our help?" asked Rocky in a joking manor, forgetting all about his conversation with Kimberly.

"I suppose so." responded Kim, with a smile, as they quickly joined the fray.

Kim flipped over to where Aisha was quickly being cornered by three putties. With A few quick kicks two of the putties were knocked down. And soon after broke apart in to little clay pieces before disappearing completely.

"Thanks girl." Replied Aisha as another putty rushed up on her.

"No problem." said Kim with a smile.

Aisha quickly finished off the third putty with a kick to the chest, hitting the Z dead on. They quickly left to help the others.

Rocky and Adam were tag teaming the putties and quickly dealing with them.

That left just Billy and Tommy, who were each holding their own against their opponents.

As Aisha reached Billy to help him, a putty had managed to grab Kim from behind. She threw her left elbow back managing to hit it in the face and break free. She spun around and kicked out at it, and as she did so her right foot started to take on an odd lavender glow, which grew stronger during impact, and then transferred from her to her opponent. The force of the impact threw the putty back a good ten feet at least, before shattering into a million little clay pieces upon impact with the ground.

She stood their shocked for a few moments. She had no idea how she had managed to do that or what exactly had just happened. The others did not fail to notice this as well, but were too busy to think too much about it at the moment. They had their own putties to deal with.

Kim managed to make her way over to the others and help take down yet another putty before her vision started to blur. She shook her head several times to try to clear it, but to no avail. She dropped to her knees as her head started to spin, bringing on a wave of dizzy and light headedness that she had never felt before in battle.

She heard someone yell out her name, but it sounded so very far away. She grabbed her head as it started to throb intensely.

Tommy turned just in to time to see Kim fall to her knees and grab her head. "Kimberly!" He called out to her but she didn't seem to hear him. The others looked in her direction as soon as they heard him call out to her. They knew that something was really wrong with Kimberly to hear that tone from Tommy.

"We got you covered. Go help her." Adam called to him. He knew that Tommy needed to be at Kim's side now instead of dealing with the putties.

He nodded then made his way over to her as quickly as he could. "Kim, look out!" He called as he saw a putty coming up behind her whom she couldn't see from her crouched position on the ground. She didn't seem able to hear him. Before he could reach her a putty blocked his path. As he fought with it he could see danger creeping closer and closer to her. The need to help her became almost overwhelming, like a physical pull. As he punched the putty in front of him squarely on the Z in the middle of its chest, his fist had started to glow just like Kim's foot had a few moments ago, with the exception that his hand glowed Silver. Just like before the putty was thrown a good 15 feet before hitting the ground and shattering apart. Just as before the others were shocked at this, as was he, but had little time to contemplate its meaning.

As he started to head towards Kim, she was suddenly obscured from sight as this thick cloud of dust seemed to rise up out of nowhere. It quickly spread across the open area they were all currently fighting in. It cut visibility by more than half, and made fighting difficult as they were all starting to cough and wheeze and choke on the heavy dust in the air.

Not letting his now impaired vision of the situation stop him from getting to her, he knew that she was only 2 yards away straight in front of him. He charged forward and just as he was able to make out her outline in the ever thickening dust cloud, he jumped and kicked out, almost blindly at this point, and managed to hit the putty on the Z. Knocking it back away from Kim before it broke apart.

He landed on the other side of Kim's huddled form. He then dropped down and put his hands her shoulders to check on her. As soon as he came into contact with Kim, the dust cloud immediately dissolved away as if it had never been there to begin with. What was going on? Was the first question that sprang to his mind.

"Kim, are you alright?" He asked her wanting to check her over for anything that could have caused this.

She slowly lifted her head from her hands and then turned to look at him. "I honestly don't know, but I don't think so." She said in answer to his question. Her vision was still blurred to the point where she was seeing two of him, and she couldn't focus on either one.

By the time he had managed to get Kim to her feet the fight mercifully was over.

"Exactly what just happened with the two of you?" asked Aisha, clearly concerned for the Pink and White Rangers.

"They seemed to exhibit some form of power surge." suggested Billy, looking from Tommy to Kim.

"If that where the case then why wasn't it flashes of pink and white, instead of lavender and silver?" asked Adam.

To this no one had an answer, or even a clue where to start.

After a moment or two of silence Rocky looked at Kim and asked, "Are you okay Kim? You look kind of pale." He said noticing how much color she had lost in her face.

The question caused the entire group's attention to be turned on her.

"You do look a little drained." Aisha mentioned, stepping closer to her best friend.

Kim was grateful for her friends concern, but was also starting to feel uncomfortable under all of their worried stares. She smiled at them all to try to comfort them and prove she was better than she felt at the moment. In an attempt to ease their worrying she took a few steps forward and started to say, "Don't worry so much I'm fi-" but before she could even get the whole word passed her lips, she fainted.

Rocky and Adam caught her as she pitched forward towards the ground.

"Kim!" They pretty much all chorused. As Tommy started to rush over to Kim's side his vision blurred. He stopped and shook his head trying to clear it. Though it didn't help any he tried to push passed it because he needed to get to her. He only got a couple of steps farther before an intense wave of dizziness hit him hard enough to make his knees buckle. None of his friends saw him actually fall to his knees because they were so focused on Kim, but they heard it and quickly turned to see him on his knees on the ground.

Before any of them could see to him, their communicators went off.

"We read you." said Billy into his communicator, still looking at Tommy and Kimberly while doing so.

"Teleport to the command center immediately." ordered Zordon.

"That could be a bit of a problem. Kim is unconscious and Tommy is in no shape to be able to teleport on his own." responded Billy.

After a moment or two of silence a reply came over the communicator, "Prepare to be teleported." Zordon said.

In the next moment they were all a blur of individual colors, streaking away from the park, toward the Command Center.

As soon as they arrived at the command center both Kim and Tommy were taken to the medic bay to be looked over.

While Alpha ran scans on both of them, Zordon talked to the other rangers.

"Rangers, we have detected sudden energy spikes of an unexplainable origin." He informed them.

"When Zordon?" asked Billy while walking over to the control panel.

"During your fight with the putties." their mentor answered.

"Could that explain what happened to Tommy and Kim during the fight?" asked Aisha.

"If that was part of their powers, would it not have been flashes of pink and white, instead of purple and silver?" Asked Adam, still worried about Tommy and Kim's color change.

"I'm not sure at this time if those incidents were the cause of the spikes, but it is a safe assumption that the two are at least connected in some way. But you are correct Adam, what happened was not connected to their Ranger Powers." answered Zordon.

Alpha walked over to them in that moment with his findings. "I have completed the scans, and apart from low energy levels, I can find nothing wrong with either of them." The little robot said.

Tommy slowly and unsteadily made his way from the medic bay to talk to Zordon. He was still dizzy but he had to find about Kimberly. "What's wrong with Kim? When will she wake up?" He asked.

"According to Alpha's findings, you are both just suffering from different stages of exhaustion. Kimberly should awaken within the hour. It would be best if you remained here until then for further observation." Stated Zordon, as everyone stared at him.

"Exhaustion, it's not like either of you been doing anything exceedingly different than normal lately, even though you both have seemed a bit run down lately." commented Rocky.

"Well I've been having trouble sleeping recently." stated Tommy with a shrug.

"How come?" asked Aisha. She found it hard to believe that Tommy had trouble sleeping. Kim had complained about how he would fall asleep at the drop of a hat once he got still.

"I have been having these really weird dreams lately. So I haven't been getting all the rest I should be." He answered, scratching the back of his head while doing so.

"Has Kim been having the same problem too?" asked Adam. Wondering if that could be the reason for the exhaustion and color flashes.

'Yeah she has she told me the other day about it when we both showed up late for school." answered Tommy.

"Zordon is it possible that these dreams might be some sort of magical ploy to weaken them?" asked Billy, remembering the Crystal of Nightmares that Rita had used against them.

"No, in all the magic I've seen in my lifetime I never seen or learned of any spell of any kind that could extract energy thru dreams. It would seem that the dreams are unrelated." answered Zordon as they all nodded.

All the rangers sighed in relief, if Zordon said it wasn't possible then it was nothing to worry about for they trusted him, and knew that in these matters he would know better than anyone.

They all waited for Kimberly to wake because they didn't want to leave Tommy alone while he waited. They all knew that Tommy wouldn't leave her in the condition she was in.


End file.
